Lovelorn
by LesMizerables
Summary: Ketika mabuk akan minuman keras kalah akan mabuk bercinta yang awkward. Warning : LEMON! dan bahasa vulgar. [Erwin(seme) x Levi (uke)]


_**Shingeki No Kyojin**_ _ **進撃の巨**_ _ **人**_ _ **© Hajime Isayama**_

 _ **Rate M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Humor, Yaoi, ONESHOT**_

 _ **Warning :**_

 _ **AU, OOC, Typo tak terkendali, bahasa vulgar, uncontrolled Yaoi LEMON**_

 _ **Author buat scene LEMON tidak karuan, Tapi sengaja author selipkan humornya juga biar hidungnya gak ngucur darah..hehe.. Bagi yang tidak suka scene LEMON dan bahasa vulgar bebas serta humor garing dan mau full LEMON, dimohon untuk tidak membaca fanfic ini,**_

 _ **Don't Like? Don't Read! No flame! Author juga manusia.**_

 _ **Enjoy :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-Levi POV-_

Rasa mual dan pusing tercampur aduk begitu saja, tapi tidak membuatku berhenti mengikuti irama musik DJ dengan meneguk 3 gelas sake tanpa jeda. Penglihatanku mulai blur dan tidak dapat melihat jelas, yang hanya bisa ku rasakan adalah tangan hangat yang menggenggam tanganku erat dan bibir lembut yang menciumi leherku perlahan.

Ya.. walau dibalik rasa pusing dan mabukku yang tidak terkendali ini, aku masih bisa melihat sedikit wajah pria tampan dengan tubuh tinggi berotot itu, Erwin Smith.

Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi bersamanya ke sebuah klub malam, dulu aku sering ke klub malam bersama kekasihku, Eren, tapi ia sedang pergi jauh dan tidak mengetahui apa yang ku perbuat dengan Erwin, entah kapan kembali, Eren juga pasti akan marah besar kalau ia tau aku malah bermain dengan Erwin, walau awalnya aku tidak menyukainya, tapi akhirnya aku menikmatinya.

"Levi" ku dengar Erwin membisik kecil di telingaku.

Aku tidak mampu menjawab panggilannya itu, aku terlalu mabuk untuk sadar.

Bisa ku rasakan tangan Erwin mulai meraba tubuhku, dia memberi isyarat kuat untuk mengajakku 'bermain'.

"Cabul! Tidak disini" bentakku saat aku mulai setengah sadar walau rasa pusing dan mual itu masih saja menghantuiku.

"Aku juga tidak mau melakukannya di keramaian bak sampah ini, brengsek" bentaknya balik kepadaku sambil menciumi dan menjilat leherku.

Rasanya geli dan nikmat, tapi oh tidak.. aku tidak boleh luluh oleh kenikmatan itu di klub sialan ini.

Erwin menarik tanganku tiba-tiba, sepintas dari mata mabukku, ku lihat dia membawaku ke sebuah kamar di lantai 2 klub ini, klub macam apa ini sih? Bisa-bisanya menyediakan kamar untuk 'hiburan'.

Erwin dengan cepat menyeretku ke dalam kamar itu dan menutup pintu kamar itu, akhirnya dia juga mendorong kasar tubuhku ke kasur, aku sudah merasa mendekati sadar total, jadi aku tau perlakuan sialannya kepadaku.

Dia merobek kaos polo putih yang ku kenakan dan mulai memeloroti celanaku.

"Sampah tak berguna! Kaos ini sangat mahal tau" bentakku yang malah dihiraukan Erwin, sepertinya dia terlalu bernafsu, aku tidak mau melayaninya kalau ia seperti ini.

"Erwin.." aku meneriakkinya, tapi dia tidak menjawabnya, apakah dia mabuk?

Aku bisa ingat jelas kalau ia tidak meminum 1 sake pun tadi.

Erwin mulai menindih tubuhku, ia membuka sendiri kemeja polos hitamnya dan celana jeans mahalnya itu. Dia melumat bibirku dengan penuh gairah, aku bukannya merasa nikmat, aku malah kesakitan karena lumatan itu membuat gigiku menggeretak.

"Erwin.. dasar monster sialan!" aku memberontak dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku, aku juga memukul kecil tubuh besarnya itu.

"Apa?" jawabnya tiba-tiba sambil melepaskanku dari tindihan menyakitkannya itu.

"Kau tidak mau melakukannya denganku? Huh." Gerutunya ngambek, wajahnya sangat imut saat dia sedang menggerutu kecil kepadaku.

"Kau pasti masih memikirkan bocah sialan itu kan?" tanyanya dan menghentikan aksinya itu.

Aku memberikannya tamparan kencang di wajah tampannya itu, bisa ku lihat dia memegangi wajahnya itu.

"Aku bukannya tidak ingin, kau memperlakukanku seperti binatang tau. Jangan buat aku juga membenci binatang, karena sudah lelah aku membenci manusia." Tukasku emosi.

 _-Erwin POV-_

Cihh.. apa sih maksudnya itu? Buktinya dia sendiri adalah manusia tapi malah menjelekkan manusia.

Tapi menurutku kata-kata Levi itu adalah hal yang sudah biasa, sejak pertama kali mengenalku, bahasanya memang seperti sampah kotor yang tidak layak didaur ulang itu.

Huh.. entahlah kenapa juga aku malah tertarik dengannya, padahal etikanya itu sama seperti otaknya, _TIDAK ADA!._

"Mau lanjut tidak?" ajaknya tiba-tiba. Bisa ku lihat pipinya memerah tanda malu tapi mau.

Aku tidak akan bermain-main lagi, akan ku selesaikan permainan ini.

Aku meraba pipi mungilnya itu dan menindihnya lagi.

Kami melanjutkan sesi melumat, aku melumat bibirnya penuh gairah tapi kali ini sedikit ku pelankan temponya.

"Aaahhh.." desah kecilnya di sela-sela ciuman kami.

Kali ini, ia juga berani membalas lumatanku dengan ciuman dan lumatan versinya yang lebih bergairah sampai bisa ku rasakan ludah kami bercampur.

Ku pegang kepala Levi dan ku eratkan ciuman kami, semakin dalam.. semakin dalam.. dan semakin dalam..

"Aaaahh" desahnya lagi. Aku senang mendengar desahan Levi yang seperti kucing sekarat itu.

"Ahhh...Ahhhhh" astaga.. desahnya bertenaga sekali.

Aku menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya itu dan dia sedikit menggeliat.

"AAAhhh...AAAhhhhh...AAAhhhh" apa? Desahnya semakin mengeras, dia benar-benar menikmatinya, sepertinya aku akan menjadi seme terkuat.

"Kau sangat menikmatinya ya, Levi. Desahanmu sangat menggairahkan" bisikku di telinganya itu.

 _Bugggg..._

Levi tiba-tiba memukul wajahku lagi, huh.. apa sih maunya si pendek tukang desah ini?

"Heyy.. aku bukannya mendesah nikmat, bodoh. Kau menginjak kakiku!" bentak Levi sambil menunjuk kakinya yang ku injak itu.

Aku tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, ku lihat wajah Levi memerah dan dia mengambek.

Astaga.. awkward juga ya permainan kami ini. Ini namanya bukan _romantic session_ , ini lebih tepatnya disebut _awkward comedy romantic session_. -_-

Kali ini aku mau bermain lebih serius, aku tidak mau hal-hal awkward menghalanginya.

Aku membuka semua pakaian Levi yang tersisa sampai tubuhnya tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun.

"Hey.. ini memalukan" katanya sambil menutupi 'adik' tampannya itu yang berhasil membuatku terpukau, walau dia pendek setidaknya 'adik'nya tidak sama dengannya.

Untuk mempermudah segalanya, aku juga membuka pakaian terakhirku dan kami pun sama-sama tak berbusana.

Ku remas lembut gundukan indah dibawah milik Levi sambil kembali menikmati perang lidah kami.

"aaaahhh" desahnya lagi, ku percepat tempo ciuman kami dan meremas lebih kencang gundukan itu.

Tidak lupa juga ku berikan tanda kissmark indah di leher dan seluruh dadanya itu.

Ku mainkan dan lahap kedua nipples kecilnya itu, sesekali ku jilat mesra benda yang sudah menyerupai choco chip itu.

Tidak mau dilead terus, Levi juga mulai membimbing tangan nakalnya itu ke bawah perutku, dia terlihat girang saat tau sudah berhasil merampas apa yang ia cari.

Ia juga memberikan remasan yang lebih cocok dipanggil pijatan erotis itu pada gundukan milikku.

Aku meremas dan mengocok kencang miliknya itu, sampai aku bisa merasakan tanganku dibasahi oleh cairan putih kental miliknya itu.

"So wet, baby" bisikku di telinganya.

"Jangan sampai ku tampar wajah tampanmu itu" ancamnya dengan nada sangat berat karena tidak kuat menahan desahan-desahan kecilnya.

"Ahhhh.." kali ini desah kami berdua muncul bersamaan dengan cairan putih kental kami yang keluar lancar itu.

Aku membalurinya sedikit pada perut Levi, dia terlihat jijik melihatnya, dan langsung mengambil kaos dalamnya untuk membersihkannya.

Aku hanya memasang raut wajah aneh padanya, tapi yasudahlah, peduli sekali aku dengan tingkahnya.

"Kau siap?" tanyaku dengan seringai di wajahku.

"S-Siap apa?" ternyata dia menjawab dengan sangat polosnya, dia benar-benar belum pernah melakukannya dengan Eren.

Aku langsung memasukkan 1 jari ke lubang indahnya itu.

"Ahhh.. Bbbrree.. Awwhhh..bbrengsek kau! Ahhhhh" desahnya itu membuatnya tidak bisa mengatakan banyak kata-kata dan lebih memilih diam.

"Kau belum pernah melakukannya dengan Eren ternyata, sempitnyaaaa" kataku meledek dan menyeringai. Dia hanya terdiam menatapku dan menahan desahannya lagi.

Ku tambahkan 2 jari lagi, dan menjadi 3 jari bermain asyik di dalam lubang indah Levi, tidak mau berdiam, aku mengoyak pelan lubang indah itu dengan jariku sampai Levi menggeliat tidak karuan.

Ku bantu dia meredamkan rasa sakitnya itu dengan menjilat penuh gairah nipplesnya itu, ku manjakan sedikit juga dengan memelintirnya kecil.

"Aahhh...Ahhhhh" desah kecilnya lagi.

Aku semakin memperkencang tempo koyakanku di dalam lubang indah itu.

Dia semakin bergeliat seperti cacing, dan memberikan kesan seksi bagiku.

Aku melihatnya menutup matanya tanda menikmati aksiku ini.

Tapi, sepintas ku lihat ponsel Levi menyala, sepertinya Eren menghubunginya.

Kurang ajar, mengganggu permainan kami saja. aku mengalihkan Levi agar tidak melihat ke arah ponselnya itu sampai ponsel itu berhenti menyala.

Aku dengan cepat mengeluarkan jariku dari lubang indah Levi itu dan mempersiapkan senjata kesayanganku ini, ku panggil dia 'Tamvan berani' hmm.. lebih tepatnya 'tumvul menusuk'.

Aku mengarahkan senjataku ke arah lubang indahnya lagi.

"Penis?" kataku sambil menunjukkannya kepada Levi yang langsung kaget menutupi lubang indahnya itu.

"Brengsekkkk... itu nama kota di Italia" teriaknya.

"Itu Venice, bodoh!" teriakku juga.

"Sialan..cepat masukan!" teriaknya kembali dan memberiku isyarat untuk melakukannya.

Aku mendekatkan penisku itu ke arah lubang indahnya itu, perlahan ku masukkan si 'tumvul menusuk' ini.

"Awwwhhh...aaahhhhh..." desahnya karena rasa nikmat dan sakit.

"Astaga kau sempit sekali" kataku.

Levi hanya terdiam dan menutup matanya rapat sambil mendesah sedikit-sedikit.

"Anus?" katanya sambil merintih kesakitan tapi mendesah nikmat juga.

"Diamlah, aku akan menggerakan pinggulku. Lagian, itu adalah nama planet" bentakku.

"Itu Venus, brengsekkkkkkkkk" teriaknya yang tidak ku respon.

Aku langsung memaksakan masuk seluruh penisku ke dalamnya tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakitnya itu.

Perlahan ku gerakkan pinggulku.

Levi mulai melingkarkan tangannya ke leherku dan makin melebarkan selangkangannya itu agar mempermudah aku memberi tusukan mantap padanya.

"Ahhh...Erwinn...Ahhhhh...hhhmmpttttt" desahnya yang tak karuan itu.

Aku memaju mundurkan pinggulku mengikuti irama desahannya itu, Levi merintih kesakitan tapi dia tidak mau aku menghentikan aksiku itu.

Ku bantu Levi mengurangi rasa sakitnya itu, aku menjilati tubuh dan dada bidangnya itu sambil memainkan pinggulku.

Ku lumat juga bibirnya perlahan-lahan, dia semakin menikmati aksiku ini.

"Hmmppppttttttt.." desahnya dengan suara yang memberat itu.

Aku mempercepat tempo gerak pinggangku sampai ku lihat tubuh Levi bergerak seperti vibrator.

"Erwin...hhmmmpppttttt...aaahhh..m-mati k-kau" katanya disela-sela desahannya itu.

Aku melepas senjataku dari lubangnya itu dan mengubah posisi.

Ku suruh Levi menghadap belakang dan menumpu tubuhnya dengan tangan dan lututnya itu seperti posisi menungging. Kedengarannya memang aneh kalau ku pakai posisi ini untuk 2 pria aneh seperti kami.

Aku memasukkan penisku lagi ke anusnya itu dan langsung dengan cepat menggerakkan pinggulku. Ku lihat tubuh Levi semakin bergerak kencang sealur dengan gerakan pinggulku yang semakin cepat temponya.

"aaaaahhhhhh..." desah kami berdua kencang.

Aku semakin mempercepat lagi tempo gerakan pinggulku, Levi sangat menikmatinya sampai ia menutup matanya rapat lagi dengan tubuhnya yang semakin cepat bergerak itu.

Aku menanti sesuatu yang akan membasahi kami berdua.

"Hmmpppttttt..keluarkan..aahhh...hmmppttttt..." katanya yang benar-benar tidak kuasa lagi menahan desahannya itu.

Aku menambah pacuan pinggulku agar mempercepat klimaks kami bersama, aku sudah melihat Levi meremas kuat selimut di kasur itu sehingga selimut itu sangat terlihat kusut.

Sampai akhirnya..

"aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" desahan kami berdua dengan sangat kencang yang keluar begitu saja beserta cairan kental putih yang ikut keluar bersamaan, walau pada akhirnya aku juga yang membasahi lubang indah Levi.

Levi terbaring lemas di kasur itu dan mulai mengatur nafasnya, saat nafasnya mulai kembali normal sedikt demi sedikit, ia mulai bisa bernafas teratur lagi.

"Kau hebat dalam bermain ya, Erwin. Aku memang lebih brengsek darimu ternyata karena selama tidak menyadarinya" katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hmmm..ya.. aku juga" kataku singkat saja.

"Tidak,Erwin, kau tidak brengsek lagi" katanya dengan senyuman indahnya itu.

"Owhh..maksudku, aku juga tau kalau kau lebih brengsek dariku" kataku yang membuat Levi tertawa.

Kami terlalu senang dan puas sampai kami tidak sadar kalau cairan putih kental kami sudah membasahi ranjang itu,sepertinya kami juga yang harus membersihkannya.

"Kita akan melakukannya lagi kapan=kapan" kata Levi yang mulai memunguti pakaiannya itu, walau sudah ku robek sebagian.

 _Tok..Tok...Tok.._

Ku dengar suara ketukan pintu, aku dengan cepat memakai pakaianku agar tidak ada yang melihat aksiku dengan Levi.

Baru aku mau memakai celanaku, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan berdirilah sosok tinggi berambut pendek dengan wajah kaget lugunya itu.

Wajahnya itu membuat kami berdua saling melihat satu sama lain.

"Jangan bilang tadi kau lupa mengunci pintu, Erwin" kata Levi sambil menatapku dalam.

Aku hanya terdiam, karena sosok itu cukup ku kenal.

Saat aku dan Levi mengucek mata kami berdua, ternyata sosok yang berdiri disana itu semakin jelas dan kami hanya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Hehehe...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ERENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN..."_

Ayo di lap dulu hidungnya hehe...#authordilempar

Gimana? Garing ya? Maaf, udah lama belum bikin FF Lemon Yaoi.

Mohon reviewnya ya.. :D review dari kalian itu sangat membantu author dalam membuat karya lagi.

Jadi sisipkan sedikit reviewnya itu biar author bisa mengetahui kesalahan author dan

Arigatooo :D


End file.
